A day in the life
by savoytrufflesforme
Summary: When 21 year old Joshann Ashworth gets thrown back in to the time of the Fab Four, she thinks things can't get any crazier, until she becomes one of the four very famous lads.And if things can get any crazier, she starts to fall for one of them... This is my very first story, so please be nice! R & R!:D I kinda just discovered i suck at summaries yay. So just read hehe. \(@ @)/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Not even sure if people are even gonna read the story, but this is my very first story, so please be kind!**

**\( ^▼^ )/ **** \( ^▼^ )/ **

**But honestly, I leave it up to you to decide. Enjoy! R & r too! Thanks! :D**

Bloody hell. Bloody. Hell. Bloody hell with circles of fire burning away at souls. Ugh. UGH. EURGHHHHHHHH.

I was out with my best friend, Adele, who was now dragging me to the stupid mall for absolutely no valid reason. Well, most girls my age would be more than happy to go to the mall, but what can I say, I'm an inch away from being a social introvert. Anyway, Adele was dragging me to the mall because apparently, juicy couture was having some clearance sale where discounts were up to 70% off and how can anyone in the world afford to miss it? Because this is SO important and my life would be severely affected if I didn't buy a pink fluffy wallet now. But seriously. Heck care about juicy couture.

On the bright side, the mall also had a huge CD store, and of course that meant, the Beatles…

When we got to the mall, I told Adele to go ahead and browse through whatever she wanted, and we would just split up and meet back at Starbucks in an hour. Of course, once she was gone, I headed to my sanctuary – the CD shop.

I rushed past the racks of what some would call, the 'in' music, and then I saw it. The CD. I snatched it immediately as if someone was about to steal it and stood there for a good 10 seconds just feeling the weight of it in my hands. Looking down, I ran a hand over the cover, the word '_REVOLVER'_ printed in bold on it. I had wanted this for so long, so long, so very long…

"Seriously Joshann? They suck."

I looked up at the mention of my name, and I saw the pink atrocity of my neighbour, Emily, eyes burning through the CD in my hand with a look of pure disgust.

"What?" I growled. Growling like a mad dog at a piece of garbage like Emily wouldn't really get you anywhere but hey, do I even look like I care?

"Are you really gonna buy that? They're a bunch of freaking weirdos! They sing about submarines and walruses, how retarded and stupid is that?" She made a face of disapproval. _ Control, Joshann, control._ See? This is why I worry for our generation. She probably thought that 'musicians' like Justin Bieber or One Direction were the best ever, and worshipped them daily in a shrine or something.

"Well, they were a lot more sane than you are, and trust me, you would have to add a lot more IQ points just to be half as smart as them!" I spat poisonously, and stormed off to go pay for the CD.

I felt a tad too angry to wait for Adele at starbucks, so I trudged home stormily, listening to the Beatles on my iPod. I was so pissed I was stamping my feet as I walked, and I could feel eyes on me. Thunder rumbled above, the dark clouds looming ominously. The perfect reflection of my mood. I had forgotten to bring an umbrella that day, so I quickened my pace. My iPod was up to full volume, and was loud enough for the whole world to hear, but I didn't care.

"_IT'S BEEN A HARD DAY'S NIGHT, AND I'VE BEEN WORKING LIKE A DOG. IT'S BEEN A HARD DAY'S NIGHT, I SHOULD BE SLEEPING LIKE A LOG…"_

I crossed the road, but with my headphones blasting into my ear, I couldn't hear the oncoming traffic. I heard the faint distant sound of a car horn, but when I looked up, it was too late.

I saw a brilliant flash of light and suddenly I felt myself falling down into an endless abyss of black…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! :D Sorry this took kinda long, but here's chapter two! Hope you like it! \( ^▼^ )/ **** \( ^▼^ )/**

I lay on the cold hard ground, moaning slightly, and shifted my head. It felt terribly sore and hurt when I turned. I opened my eyes, and saw a blurry swirl of colours. I panicked for a split second, but my vision soon cleared up slightly and everything came to sight. And above me, I saw two faces.

I squinted, as the faces still appeared rather blurry, but the two strangers' faces eventually came into focus. And I was not prepared for what they looked like.

Both were men, both with rather shaggy hair. The first man had brown hair, brown eyes, a rather tall nose and thin lips. The second man had black hair, dark brown eyes, and pronounced cheekbones.

I stared at them in utter shock.

They HAD to be John Lennon and George Harrison – but how was that even possible? They were both dead, but here they were, looking like they had stepped straight out of _A Hard Day's Night._

I considered the options of this being a rather amusing dream, my sanity had been compromised and I was now crazy, or they were really here. I refused to accept the third option.

I must be going crazy. All that time spent listening to them, dreaming about them, reading about them, wishing I could meet them, had made me go bonkers. Yes, that must be it. But there was still a small part of me, nagging me that this might all be reality. At the back of my head, the lyrics of _Bohemian Rhapsody_ popped up all of a sudden. _Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality…_

_SHUT UP. SHUT UP NOW, _I thought to myself.

Both Beatles must have noticed that I had been staring straight at them, not moving a muscle. John – or should I say the person who I thought was John – smirked at me.

"See Georgie, told ya she's alright," John said as he turned to George.

I finally found my voice and spoke up.

"Can you pinch me?" I choked.

John reached out and gave me a hard pinch on my arm. I yelped in pain and surprise, as I had just discovered this crazy dream had turned into the cold splash of reality.

"John, I don't think that was really necessary –"George started with a rather worried look in his eyes, but John held a hand up.

"Are you…John Lennon?" I sputtered.

"No, no, no, darling I'm afraid you've got it all wrong! I'm actually Julius Caesar." John said in a mock-caring tone.

I swallowed down this piece of information, and digested the fact - with great difficulty - that John Lennon and George Harrison, both of which were supposed to be dead, standing before me not looking more than 25.

After I finally did, my Beatlemaniac side just shrieked inside me. This was George Harrison. GEORGE HARRISON. And John Lennon. JOHN LENNON.

Somehow, I recognized that I was still in London, as I recognized Blackfriars Bridge, which I could see in the distance. I was in a small alleyway, between two buildings, and the buildings were lined with trash.

"Would you mind telling me what…year it is?" I asked hesitantly.

"What the hell? Who doesn't know what year it is?! Honestly what – "John exclaimed, but George cut him off.

"It's…1964, are you feeling alright?" he replied, his brown eyes filled with concern.

_Oh gosh George looks so cute when his face is all caring and he's – wait, 1964? _

"Wait what? 1964? This can't be real, this cannot be – God help me."

And I felt myself slip away from the world, back into that dark abyss.

…**...**

I felt like I was floating amongst the clouds, my head resting on a soft fluffy pillow, as I lay on a cloud, drifting along in the wind. Suddenly, I felt myself falling from the clouds, and as I watched, they shrank away from me as I fell. The wind billowed icily and engulfed me, as I hurtled towards the earth like a comet, screaming…

I sat bolt upright, my fingers digging into the fabric of the sheets as I shivered. I looked around, and immediately noticed that I wasn't in my room, but instead a rather posh hotel room which was dimly lit, the only light coming in through a window.

I had some trouble recalling the stuff that happened to me before I passed out, but it then came back to me.

George Harrison. John Lennon. Was that even real? Tell me that was real. Please.

My question was immediately answered when I heard someone knock softly three times on the door, before pushing it aside. There stood George and he smiled when he saw me.

"Oh great, you're up! We were rather worried about you, I mean you - you passed out in the middle of a sentence!" he said in a rather concerned tone.

"It wasn't a very good sentence." I smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine now, just that I'm a bit – confused." I said, and turned to face him.

I still hadn't really got over the fact that he was really here, and that I was really here, talking to George Harrison, a large part of me just wanted to scream, and hug him, for here he was, alive and well. But I restrained myself from pulling some creepy weirdo stunt like that, and my emotions overwhelmed me, ready to explode right out of my chest.

I suddenly heard my stomach growl, and blushed a bit. I realised I hadn't eaten a thing since I left my house to go to the mall with Adele. That seemed millions of years ago, and felt like a rather distant memory.

"Hungry, aren't ya? Don't worry, I am too."

_Of course he's hungry, he's always hungry!_ I thought to myself.

"Come on, I think we might have some cookies." George winked at me and gestured for me to follow him. I shuffled out of the room, and was not quite expecting to see all three other Beatles sitting on the couch, watching the telly. I stopped dead in my tracks, and all four of them looked me, with rather amused faces.

"Uhm. You guys are the Beatles." They nodded in unison.

"John, George, Paul, Ringo." They nodded once again.

"Oh. My. God."

"Are one of those crazy girl fans? Cos I really don't need my face to be screamed at 24/7." John said.

"I'm not exactly one of those crazy girl fans, cos I don't exactly… belong here. You see, I come from the futu – " I yelped and slapped a hand over my mouth. _Damn it!_

Even though telling them I'm from the future didn't really seem like a big deal , I didn't really wanna risk changing the course of Beatle history and messing up everything, so I figured I should just keep my mouth shut about this.

"Wait – you're from the future?" Paul asked curiously.

I shook my head violently, my hand still on my mouth, for fear that in a moment of excitement I might blurt out something stupid.

"That's a load of phony baloney right there; you asked me what year it was! Who doesn't know what year it is?!" John exclaimed.

After hearing that, I cursed myself inwardly for being so careless as to let the words slip out. I sighed. I guess I just had to tell them the truth.

"Ok…I'm from the future."

**A/N: ok that was a really long chapter hehe. Thanks for reading guys! :D Do tell me what you think about what I've written so far! R & R! HEHEHE \( ^▼^ )/ **** \( ^▼^ )/**


End file.
